1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”). The OLED generally includes an organic layer between two electrodes, i.e., an anode and a cathode. Holes from the anode may be combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light.
Recently, the organic light emitting display devices for reducing a power consumption are developed. The organic light emitting display device stores image data in a frame memory, and then drives a display panel with a low frequency, e.g., about 30 Hertz (Hz), using the image data stored in the frame memory during a still image is displayed, for example.